1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for a server apparatus to detect an abnormality in an electrical-power storage device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, electric equipment, such as mobile phone terminals and electric bicycles, equipped with electrical-power storage devices has come into widespread use. A rental system of an electrical-power storage device included in such electric equipment is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-306961 (hereinafter referred to as “Patent Document 1”).
Electrical-power storage devices deteriorate by repeating charging and discharging, and there is a possibility that the deterioration is promoted even in a stop period in which the electrical-power storage devices are not executing charging or discharging.
In Patent Document 1, the degree of deterioration of the electrical-power storage device is measured based on a charging count or a battery capacity when it is fully charged.